


Vicky von D's Homicidal Tendencies

by JJWay



Series: Troubled Minds are Never Housed in Stable People [4]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Bonding, Cabal's Crazy, Gen, Victor's Crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWay/pseuds/JJWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Out of all of us who do you think would most likely turn into a crazy killer?” Loki asked absently tugging a little harder on Victor’s hair.</p><p>“After several seconds of consideration, I vote Vicky,” Tony answered almost instantly, earning an ‘agreed’ from Parker.</p><p>Who'd of thought they'd be right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicky von D's Homicidal Tendencies

_There he is standing above them all, watching as the world burns. Destruction. Screaming. Fire. A delighted grin slowly spreads upon his face, as he opens his arms wide to the end. Clad in black and green, leather and metal; he feels nothing but a God among ants. He decides their destiny, should they live or die it’s up to him. A golden horned helmet materialises onto his head, and long staff in his hand. Power, it’s all his. Everything belongs to him. Hail the God that concurred Earth. Kneel before me!_

_KNE-wait, what’s that? The God furrows his dark eyebrows as the sound of oddly familiar music starts floating in his ears.  Hang on, no! NO!_

Loki groans, as he becomes more aware of reality, and blinking his eyes open finds himself not faced with the end of the Earth but rather the pitch black of his bedroom. Dark and silent all apart from the glowing light, and music coming from his bedside table. An arm suddenly throws itself over, grabbing clumsily until the object is in his hand. Phone, Loki realises as he brings it up to his face. ‘Vicky’ is shining at him in green letters. Loki sighs before hitting the ‘accept’ button. “Please tell me there’s a good reason you’re calling me at,” tossing his head and blinking at the digital clock, “half one?” Loki sleepily rubs at his eyes trying to keep himself from drifting off as he waits for a reply.

“I-uh-can you just…come over…now?” Comes an unsure reply, and that has Loki sobering up from his lazy state. Something was wrong, there wasn’t any question about that, and his worries were doubled as Victor hangs up without another word.

What was he suppose to do? Get dressed and wonder outside helpless in the dark where murderers could be lurking, ready to rob and stab him, just because Victor stuttered a little as he spoke? Yes.

So that’s what he did, Loki got dressed at 1:30 at night, or did it count as morning, and crept out. Thor and his parents were out like a light, and Balder was round Sif’s, so it was fairly simple to get down the stairs and out the door without being heard.  

Loki found himself half an hour later outside the Von Doom residence, hopefully ready for anything that would be thrown at him. Walking over had given him a lot of time to try figure out what could be wrong, but every time Loki came up blank. This just wasn’t like Victor, Loki had never heard him nervous, never speaking in a wavering tone or stumbling over his words. It just didn’t happen. Victor was generally emotionally absent; happiness, sadness, _nervousness_ , it just didn't show. Then as Loki knocked on Victor's door it opened from the force, it seem he never closed it properly; but that had never happened either. Victor was a very private person and had three different locks on his door to avoid people entering and now he’d forgotten to use any of them or even close his door fully. Loki took a deep calming breath. He was here because Victor wanted, or needed him, and so all thoughts of there being a murderer inside were forced out his mind as he pushed the door open further and stepped inside. Making his way further, Loki was certainly not ready for that.  

Victor was sat on his sofa, hands clasped in between his knees, with a distant expression on his normally focused yet nonchalant face. That wasn’t what had Loki rushing over with a ‘shit, are you alright?’ though; it was the red on his hands and splatters specks upon his face. Looking quickly over the male though, Loki couldn’t find a wound.  “Vicky…” is the quiet whisper that leaves his lips, searching to meet Victor's eye line.

When he does, Victor leans his forehead against Loki’s, and all he can do is wrap his hands around the other male. “I think, I…” Loki hums in encouragement as Victor cuts himself off; then he’s pulling away again to stare into green eyes, “Loki I think I killed someone.”  

Now what exactly was he suppose to do in response to that? What should he say? Loki's mind thought back to times when both Parker and Tony had joked about Victor having homicidal tendencies and that if any one of them were to murder, it'd be Victor. But they were just jokes, Loki's Victor wouldn't, couldn't do something like that. Right? 

Loki had no idea what to say, and so gaped repeatedly until deciding this was way out of his league and called the rest of the Cabal instead, par Wade. Emma and Parker were both asleep when he rang, but Tony was much like Victor and could go days without sleep. With a vague message, similar to one Victor had given him, all three were making their way over. Loki decided it’d be best to clean Victor up and get him a change of clothes.

“You okay?” Loki questioned once they’d scrubbed every particle of blood from Victor and the old clothes had been put in the wash.

“Once this is sorted I will be,” Victor replied dully.

“Don't worry, Emma will know what to do,” rubbing his best friend’s arm, he had no doubt in his words. Emma had managed to get away with the murder of her sister, though she was only four at the time, so she probably wouldn't have had any involvement in covering it. More to do with her parent's money. Still the knowledge that she had experience was the only comfort Loki needed. Should the fact that one of his friend’s was already a murderer really be a comfort?  

Just to add doubt on his would-be comfort, Emma’s firsts were upon hearing the situation were, “welcome to the murderers club, Victor.” Two out of six; how long before the rest joined? After previous conversations with Parker, Loki could only assume that he'd be the next, he's sure the only reason he hasn't killed his mother yet is because they convinced him to wait until he's graduated. Loki had suggested it in the hopes that Parker would have forgotten the urge by then; he wonders now if the rest of his friends had done so with the same thoughts?

Tony turned out to be the one with better words as he asked where the body was, and told them to grab the clothes Victor had previously been wearing. Then out they went, Victor lead three of them while Parker went to steal a car, because “we’ll need something to transport the corpse.” Then it dawned on Loki, they were planning to cover up a murder, and he wasn’t really sure how he felt about that. Of course that was their only option, they couldn't very well hand Victor over to the police. But no one had even brought it up, it was a silence agreement of covering it up right from the start. The main thing that got to Loki was how calm they were handling it, as if they'd done this on a daily basis. What did his friends do at night when they weren't together? 

An alleyway in a less crowded part of town is where Victor leads them, twenty minutes away from his home. Luckily, the body is exactly where Victor left it (“what are the chances?” Tony laughs); head covered in blood, lying in a puddle of the stuff. Loki pulls his phone out to tell Parker of their location and as he does he spots a camera out the corner of his eye, quickly pointing it out to Tony. “Shit,” he mutters under his breath, “you two brain boxes think you can deal with that?” Tony directs his question to Emma and Victor who nod in return. Loki doesn’t even ask what they do with it, or why Victor happens to have an electrical scrambler type device on his phone.

Instead Loki is left to help Tony and Parker move the bloody corpse into the car. “This guy stinks,” Parker groans while grabbing a hold of the man’s legs. “I think he’s homeless, what luck,” Tony replies gleefully, and Loki had to ask why that’s lucky, “because it mean he’s got no family to put a missing person out on him. Homeless murder is the easiest type of murder to get away with.”

“And you would know,” Loki says sarcastically, as Emma tells him to keep his mouth shut. Loki think's maybe Tony's been spending to much time with Wade. Can insanity be transferred via osmosis?

After the body is dumped on the floor of the car rather ungracefully, and Emma and Victor have finished whatever it was that they were doing, all five climb into the five seater white car. Parker and Tony get the front seats while the rest are left with the back, feet on the dead man, who really does stink. “Where are we going then?” Parker asks turning around in the driver’s seat.

“We need a secluded spot to burn the body,” Emma replies almost instantly. So Parker nods and starts up the car.

“We’ll need to pop into some shops and buy the stuff we need,” Tony adds.

“ _Some_  shops?” The driver questions, turning left to the nearest 24/7.

“Yeah, raises less suspicion,” Tony explains, and so they stop off first for cloth and salt, “it’s what they use in Supernatural,” and then at a gas mart for petrol and snacks, also to raise less suspicion.

They're about to burn a body and none of them are even questioning it, although Loki is questioning why they're not questioning it. He has to hold himself back before he exclaims how shifty they're all being.  _Desperate times call for desperate measures_ , his mind supplies. This is what they need to do; Cabal stick together through thick and thin, and Loki has never been so sure of that. Has never felt so much pride in his group of friends. Yes, pride is what he feels in response to his best friend murdering a homeless man. What is wrong with them?

“So, you going to tell us what happened, Vicky?” Everyone’s eyes turn the male, who takes a steady deep breath.              

_The hour was late, and Victor von Doom was on his way back from the school’s lab where he’d been working along side Reed Richard, Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. The four of them had been trusted with their own keys to the school, and so could come and go as they pleased. Once Victor had his own lab set up in his basement he wouldn't have to deal with them; Reed thinking he’s better than everyone else, Tony’s snarky narsasstic remarks, and Bruce…well he was easy to work with most of the time, but Tony had warned them that Bruce could become dangerous if angered. Every night he came home tense, wanting only for Loki to give him a back rub, and then maybe fuck him on Tony’s desk in revenge. Yes, Victor would love that._

_As it was, Victor was too lost in his thoughts of burning down the lab with everyone inside to notice the hand that grabbed out and dragged him into the alley way. “Kid, give me everythin' ya hav'!” A man yelled pushing the younger boy against the rough brick wall. No, Victor was not dealing with this; he was in a bad mood as it was._

_“Listen, I’m not-“ he cut himself short as a knife appeared in the man’s hand._

_“_ _I mean it, kid! I’ll cut ya if ya don’t give it me!” Victor would have been scared, maybe, if he wasn’t Victor, and he hadn’t grown up in Latveria amongst gypsies who use knives as both a means of defense and entertainment. The fact that the man was speaking in hysteria didn’t frighten him much either. So he simply stood there, disinterest filling his eyes as he watched the man. Then it was all so sudden. The man’s face was contoured into feeble irritation, before lunging at Victor in an attempt to pierce the knife through his shoulder. Victor was faster however. Quickly side stepping the way of the knife, he grabbed hold of the man’s head and bashed his crown against the wall. Repeatedly. As he did he thought of Reed, who mocks him, of Stark who’s with his best friend, of Susan who dumped him in favour of his enemy, of Wade, Tony, Parker, Emma, Loki, his mother and father. He just doesn’t stop. Anger boils his very core. Parents dead, the guy he’s closest to is in love with someone else, everybody fucking irritates him and then someone tries to kill him!_   

 _That brings him to a halt. Warm blood covers his hands and he can feel splatters on his face. Breathing deeply he drops the limp body to the ground and stumbles back. Someone tried to kill him. Victor's mouth twitches slightly as he realises he might actually have succeeded._  

There’s silence in the car as Victor finishes a short summary of the events that lead them here. “Well, I guess I was wrong about Wade being your first kill, huh?” Parker chuckles breaking the silence and everyone’s face into a small smile.

“I’ll get him next,” Victor jokes, at least Loki hopes he jokes, or half hopes.  

It’s takes an hour for them to find the perfect spot to carry onto the next phase of their plan. In the middle of nowhere, far enough away from the road and on the edge of a wood. “Fucking hell, I’ll be glad when this bastard’s turned to ash,” Tony grumbled as they dropped the dead weight into their chosen spot. Emma walks up to them giving him a disapproving glance. “What?! You try carrying him around. Guy’s fucking heavy for a homeless man!”

“Can we just get to work, please?” Emma questioned in apathy. The boys do as told and get to work, Tony, Parker and Emma building a stick pile, and Victor and Loki left to wrap the body up in clothe because ‘it’s Victor’s mess and you’re his bitch’. Once all the dirty work is done they haul the body onto the mass of wood, throwing Victor's old clothes in with it.

“Maybe we should cover it in leaves; to help get rid of that burning flesh smell we’re going to be greeted with.” Tony smiles at his suggestion, and he and Parker go ahead and do that while Loki and Emma drench it in all in petrol and salt.  

Once Victor’s thrown the lighter onto the assortment of death, they stand circled, watching the flames. It’s over as far as Loki’s concerned, the body disappearing into nothing but waste, and Victor gets off free. They’re not going to lose him, at least not tonight. Now, all is silent and peaceful; relief washing over each of them as the flames glow on their skin.

Until Emma brings up the issue of cover story. “Are you kidding?” Tony exclaims. “The man’s homeless, no one will even notice he’s gone.” Emma turns her eyes to glare at the boy. “Fine. He was at the lab, came home and called us to visit.”

“We came to visit in the early hours of the morning?” Parker questions the suggestion.

“If no one knows we came out we don’t have to be involved at all,” Emma states.

“I think we should keep it as close to the truth as we can; just in case of witnesses,” the advice that comes out of Loki mouth surprises even him.

Tony’s the first to nod in agreement, “there were cameras in the shops, and the person opposite Parker is a nosy bitch.”

After a pregnant thoughtful pause Parker is the one with the plan. “So we were out this late to star gaze. Stopped at shops for necessary supplies. We borrowed my neighbour’s car to get here, which we will have to clean by the way, and then if they ask us where we went we’ll point them in a different direction.” Once Parker has finished, there’s a short moment while everyone agrees, Tony still muttering about not needing a cover story anyway.

There’s another long silence as they continue staring at the fire; added leaves doing nothing to stop the smell of burning flesh hitting their nostrils. “We should definitely start sharing more,” Parker speaks up again and everyone turns to him with questioning eyes. “I just see this as being a real bonding session, not just covering up for Victor’s homicidal tendencies. It’s shown how much trust we really have in each other, and that really was a problem, why we didn’t confide in one another was because we had no trust. Plus the spin the bottle was an eye opener for me; you think you know someone but actually there’s so much we don’t know.” Since when did Parker become the voice of reason within their group?

“You can be so smart when you want to, Parker,” Victor sneers back with a lack of heat, gaining a hit from both Loki and Emma on either side of him.

“Parker’s right actually, and we should from now on,” Emma asserts seriously. “Anything you guys want to get off you chests now?” There’s silence again. Of course they all have secrets they haven’t told each other, but this is a break through and someone has to say something. Loki glances over at Victor and raises an eyebrow towards him who nods tightly in return.

“Me and Victor have had sex," Loki states quickly. Emma cocks her eyebrows with an amused smirk, while Parker passes Tony £5, earning a murmured “bastards” in their direction from Loki.

“I actually love you guys,” Emma announces in a rare brightness.

“Aww, Em’!” Tony glees, clasping his hand dramatically over his mouth. “Group hug!” Then grabbing a hold of Parker, Tony moves round to enclose them all in a tight, breath taking, circle-formed hug.  

This is all they have right now, they have each other, only each other. Tony has no other family and boy who doesn’t want him in the same way, exactly the same as Victor; with them Emma can be herself with no judgement like she would with her parents, and a drug clouded older brother is hardly a comfort; Parker has a chance to continue his teenage years to the fullest with them instead of worrying about his mentally ill mother; Loki, despite having a caring family and boyfriend, doesn’t think his life would be the same without his Cabal, and doesn’t want to experience life without them. So they won’t lose Victor, so they had to go to these lengths; they won’t let him get caught.

One Cabal, All Cabal.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this probably two years before I finished writing Save Me, but now it's time to edit and upload it. I wrote this after reading about how Doctor Doom had apparently killed someone for the first time when he was sixteen, which it how old Victor is here.


End file.
